Past Discovery
by LivingDeadGirl322
Summary: Petra survived the Female Titan's attack, and Levi finds out about the child he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I did a thing. I made another child for my OTP. I made a Rivetra baby. I don't know if there will be more to this... I'm trying to make the other stories I write for her as canon as possible, so this obviously does not really go along. I just thought it would be cute.

Summary: Petra survived the Female Titan's attack, and Levi finds out about the child he never knew he had.

Pairing: Rivetra (Levi x Petra) (MY OTP!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Female Titan had left numerous casualties on the expedition. Several new recruits had lost their lives, and a few older ones as well.

Levi was feeling a mix of emotions. Nearly his entire squad had been brutality murdered by the Titan Shifter. Except one.

Now Petra had been lying in the medical ward trying to recover. This was an injury she would never be able to fully recover from, and it would drastically affect her career in the Survey Corps. Both of her legs had been shattered.

At first, Levi had thought she had died along with the rest of the squad. Her tattered body lay so motionless on the ground. Then when they had been collecting the bodies, she had woken up long enough to ask for him.

While the Survey Corps was returning from the expedition, Levi had been approached by Petra's father. To the corporal's surprise, the man had spoken to him about marriage. Now, to the surprise of everyone else, he was sitting in the room Petra was in waiting for her to wake up.

"Heichou..."

The corporal was pulled from his train of thought when she talked. Petra was looking up at the ceiling with fear in her eyes.

"H-Heichou... My legs... I can't feel them."

Levi didn't move his chair any closer to her. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "You're paralyzed."

Petra didn't look at him. A few tears fell from her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? If I go back home, I won't be able to see my daughter. She's joining the military soon."

Levi looked at his injures comrade. "I didn't know you had a child, Petra."

Petra didn't speak for a while. "I met a man about sixteen years ago... He was a criminal at the time... I think he somehow got into the military in his twenties... Sometime before I joined."

Levi listened as she described the man. The similarities between himself and her childMs father surprised him. Levi had been a criminal before Erwin made him join the Survey Corps. That was a life he had out him. He kept thinking. During his life as a criminal, he had met a woman. The more he thought back, the more he realized she had looked like Petra. Sixteen years ago was the only time he had done such a disgusting act. His dark eyes widened.

"Do you remember, heichou?"

"Yes..."

He had met Petra during his time as a criminal. During the short time they had known each other, they had spent one night together, but Levi had been arrested soon after that, and they never saw each other again until she joined the military.

"How old is she now?"

Part of Levi wanted to walk away from the situation, but he couldn't do that. He loved Petra, even if he had only realized it that day.

"Fifteen... My father sent me a letter and told me she graduated the top of her class." Petra smiled a little and looked at him. "But she is your's, so I am not the least bit surprised."

"What's her name?" Levi sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest.

"Viktoria." She sighed. "I am sorry heichou. I can't give you more information. I have not seen her since she was one year old."

Levi moved over to sit next to her. She was the one person who he would allow to see him vulnerable in anyway. "We will get to see her soon."

Petra looked at him with hopeful eyes. He didn't say "you" he had said "we." She blinked. "You want to meet her..."

Levi nodded once. "Yes... We can meet her together, Petra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Copied from th

e note in my phone. (Screw you, laptop!)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I lied. I decided to add a second part to this. I'm sorry for the feels, but me and my addiction to medical shows sees this being realistic. (You'll see why.)

**Sorry for the feels in advance! D:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Survey Corps had created a small cemetery behind their castle. It wasn't a big gesture really, but Petra thought it would be a good idea to remember their fallen comrades. Now Petra's own tombstone had joined them.

It had almost been a week since Levi had found Petra's lifeless body one morning, and it had been just a few days before that she had told him they had a child. Levi sighed. Petra had wanted them to meet her together.

Every day he would take a few moments of his time to talk to Petra.

His normally stoic behavior always wavered at the mention of her, and a couple of times he decided to leave the room. Levi was used to seeing his comrades die in battle, but this was Petra. This was the woman he had a child with, and the woman he loved – even if both of those things had recently been discovered.

He stood in from of the stone with her name on it. "I never told you that your father talked to me after the expedition…."

He could remember the encounter clearly in his mind. They had been returning from their most recent expedition beyond the walls, and Petra's father had approached him. He told him about letters that Petra had written to him, and then he had mentioned marriage, though he also stated that he thought she was still too young. Petra wasn't much younger than he was.

His dark eyes looked down, not bothering to look around to see if anyone was listening in. He could care less if anyone heard him. Again, Levi felt regret for leaving his squad. Maybe if he had stayed then they would have lived. Petra might not have been paralyzed, and they might had noticed the blood clot that had formed.

"I would have married you…"

Silence fell over him again. He decided there was nothing more important to tell her now, so he just stood there in silence. He didn't even notice the sound of someone approaching him until he looked to the side and saw someone.

The person was a girl no older than fifteen. She had black hair that feel past her shoulders, and her eyes were dark and intimidating. Her arms were crossed over her chest as the looked at Petra's stone. She didn't bother to look at him. "Someone you knew?"

Levi nodded. "Yes."

"I see…" The girl's tone was rough, almost sounding a bit harsh with a bit of distaste.

"What about you?"

She sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"I take it you two weren't close."

The only change in the girl's expression was the slight narrowing of her eyes. "Not seeing someone for fourteen years can do that…

_Fifteen. I haven't seen her since she was a year old._

Levi could remember Petra answering those question when he had asked her. There was one thing though…

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly, though he did not bring his gaze from the stone.

"Sudden question don't you think?" She asked him in return with sarcasm, but then she sighed. "Ral… Viktoria Ral."

Levi froze, and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. On the outside, he could see no resemblance to Petra at all. The black hair and gray eyes matched him. They were even matched by their heights, both standing at five foot three inches. He could have sworn he could even spot matching dark circles under her eyes.

Petra had told him as much as she could tell him from the letters she had exchanged with her father. As far as he knew, she had graduated at the top of her trainee class, and like always, people were surprised that someone ranking in the top ten was choosing the Survey Corps over the Military Police, but her whole reason for joining the military in the first place was to find her family. No one else new her reasoning.

Viktoria took a few more moments in the silence to stare more at her mother's tombstone before she turned on her heel and began to walk away from the depressing place.

The corporal turned around as well, but he didn't move from his spot. Over his shoulder, he looked at the name engraved, and he hade a silent promise to Petra. He wasn't expecting to become a parent at all in his lifetime. Living in a world full of Titans, it had never crossed his mind, nor did he even know how to act like one because of how he was brought up, but he knew Petra would want him to look out for her, so he would have to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: I tried writing this several times today, but my laptop kept dying. **

**I apologize for OOC Levi, but I wasn't sure how else to write him in this particular situation.**

**I would also like to point something else out. Viktoria is not saddened by Petra's death because she never knew her. She also feels abandoned because she chose to join the military instead of raising her. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it though! ^^**


End file.
